Blanca
Blanca (ブランカ Buranka Spanish for White) is a female Arrancar who lives in Hueco Mundo. Some time after Yukio came to live in the World of the Hollow he encountered Blanca as an Adjuchas. Being a Hollow she attempted several times to kill him, though once Yukio mastered his Hollow powers she lost every fight. Feeling weak she tore off her Mask thinking it would kill her, but instead became an Arrancar. Feeling empowered she reignited her rivalry with Yukio. Appearance Blanca looks like a young woman in her early 20s, with a mature full figure, and large breasts. She stands at 5'10" and has long white hair that extends halfway down her back and dark blood red eyes. She wears what appeares to be a modified Arrancar uniform, with a sleeveless vest like jacket that ends at her middriff, just over her Hollow Hole which is at the base of her ribcage, with a white hakama. She also wears form fitting white gloves that end just past her elbows. Her mask fragment consists of a piece over her right eye that curves upwards into her hairline, and extends to the bridge of her nose and down to just above her lips, with an eye hole. Whenever she leaves Hueco Mundo she wears an eyepatch over her right eye to hide her mask fragment. When she was an Adjuchas, she was a large female humanoid being, with light gray skin, and a pair of bat like wings and a long reptillian tail. Her arms were long and skinny, ending in large claws with talons roughly half a foot long each, and her mask was smooth and white, with deep eyeholes, and a protrusion that resembles a bird's beak. Personality Blanca is a very aggresive person, believing the only way to get what you want is through force. She also tends to be sadistic in battle, and enjoys pain to a degree. She has a slight inferiority complex caused by her inablility to defeat Yukio when she was a Hollow, and as a result holds a grudge against him. During the times she isn't filled with bloodlust, she potrays very mild and subtle tsundere behaviors. In addition she is somewhat vain, as she claims to have hated her Hollow form for its appearance, and expresses joy when she realizes her Ressureccion only causes her left arm to truely return to her old appearance. Despite her initial hatred and resentment of Yukio the time they spent fighting each other in Hueco Mundo eventually gave way to enjoying each other's company. As even more time passed the two began to have feelings for each other, much to Blanca's initial chagrin. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar Blanca's Spiritual Power is incredibly powerful. Based on her Spiritual Power alone she has been compared to a weaker Espada. She arrogantly claims her strength is equal to that of a Vasto Lorde after becoming an Arrancar, however after actually meeting one, quickly realizes the vast difference between them. Her spiritual energy manifests as a bright red. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Despite being new to swordplay, constant battles with Yukio have forced Blanca to learn to to fight with a blade. She has shown a remarkable level of skill with her blade when she wants to, though she normally flails and lashes with her sword unless she feels she needs to use her swordplay. '''Sonido Expert: Being an Arrancar Blanca is able to use Sonido. Similarly to her swordplay she can show great skill in it when need be, otherwise simply dashing in the direction she needs to in order to land her next attack. Hierro: Blanca's Hierro is shown to be incredibly powerful. It is shown to be so hard that even Yukio's Shikai is unable to penetrate it. She is also shown to be able to shrug off blows from much more powerful enemies when she focuses her spiritual energies into it, surviving a blow from Hibiki that he claimed would decapitate her with a mere scratch. Cero: 'As an Arrancar Blanca can use Cero. Her's is blood red and is usually fired from her open palm, though she has shown she can fire it from her mouth as well. *'Gran Ray Cero: '''Blanca can use the normally Espada exclusive Gran Ray Cero, despite not being among their ranks. She mixes her blood with her Cero, which causes its power to increase drastically, and changes its color to a dark crimson red. '''Bala: Blanca can also use Bala, which is much faster than, though weaker than, her Cero. She fires them by pointing out her pointer and middle finger, as though she were a child using a "finger gun" and fires them from the tips. She tends to say "bang" when she uses it. It is the same color as her Cero. Zanpakuto Sangre Fluir '(骨出血 (サングフリー) ''Sangufurī; Japanese for "Bleeding Bone", Spanish for "Flowing Blood") is Blanca's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a long bladed Katana with a less pronounced curve to its blade than usual. Its tsuba is shaped like a square, turned so when held it is oriented in a diamond position. Its hilt wrappings and sheath are dark red. *'''Enhanced Cero: Taking a page out of Yukio's book, Blanca has learned how to channel her Cero into her zanpakuto to increase its power, however instead of firing it off as Yukio normally does, she keeps it in the blade to strengthen her attacks. Resurrección: Blanca's Resurrección is released with the command "Let blood seep through their bones" after which dense red reitsu condenses around her right arm and forms white plate armor covering its length and forming around her chest causing her vest to disappear. Additionally a nine foot long whip like tail grows form the base of her spine while a single pure white batlike wing grows out of the right side of her back. Finally her left arm transforms, becoming long and bone thin, with a slight bulge at the eblow where her joint is, and her hand becomes a claw with four inch long talons replacing her fingers, shredding her glove in the process. Her mask fragment expands downwards forming a plate over the right side of her face. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' While in Resurreccion Blanca's physical powers are amplified greatly, making her stronger, and faster. *'Enhanced Hierro:' Blanca's Hierro strengthens significantly once she enters Resurreccion. So much so in fact that actual sword blows are seemingly unable to harm her, only concussive blasts are shown to have any effect. *'Flight:' Her single wing allows her to fly. To do so she extends it, and red reitsu hovers around it causing it to grow larger, after which she takes off. She claims because her Resurreccion only returns one wing from her Hollow form, flight can be hard for her. *'Látigo la Cola '(エルティゴーラーコーラー Erutigōrākōrā Spanish for Whip Tail): The tip of Blanca's tail splits open and a blade roughly four inches long grows out of it. She can then whip her tail at her opponents to hit them with the blade. *'Viento Cambiante '(バイントーキャンビアント Baintōkyanbianto Spanish for Shifting Wind): Blanca holds out her right hand and focuses her spiritual energy around it, which manifests as a white swirl of energy. She can then form this energy into either a large claw, or a katana resembling the sealed form of her Zanpakuto. *'Quema la Sangre '(クェマーラーサング Ku~emārāsangu Spanish for Burning Blood): By calling out this technique, Blanca can cause any blood she has split during the battle to burst into flame. Trivia *Blanca was created to be a foil to Yukio, her personality being almost the complete opposite of his. Despite this, the two begin to get along after she becomes an Arrancar due to their similar powers. *Blanca's character theme is stated to be You're Going Down by Sick Puppies. *Blanca's bloodlust in battle has caused many to comment on the fact she would fit into the 11th Division. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Under Construction Category:Anti-Hero